From Strangers to Something More
by SunshinEEs
Summary: Rika and Ryo lived completely different lives until a school recital intertwined their path. However, once their lives cross, they can't no longer be separated, no matter how hard they try. RyoXRika
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryo Akiyama has an infamous reputation as the heartbreaker of Cyber High School. Contrary to the typical image that comes to mind, he is not cold or indifferent toward the advances of the girls nor does he toy with their feelings. In fact, he is intelligent, outgoing, and kind to all. Moreover, he is the president of the school and received top grades. His traits made him Mr. Popular with both genders; even some guys send him love notes. The male population of the school followed him like a leader and all the girls in the school adored him and worshipped him almost like a God. Eventually, Ryo became accustomed to all the attention he received, but he secretly wished to be treated just like a normal person with flaws ad weakness instead of the "Perfect Ryo." As a result, he turned down the girls' numerous advances, gently, of course. The number of rejections adds up and resulted in his heartbreaker status, but that was still not enough to discourage his fan girls.

"Ryo! Please take this letter, my deepest expression of love is sealed inside." A brunette girl handed a decorated envelope to Ryo while blushing furiously.

Ryo blinked in surprise for a moment but quickly collected his calmness. This had happen many times, but he just isn't interested in a relationship with these girls. He needs someone to see him as the real Ryo, not the Ryo on the outside. Slowly, he pushed the envelope away.

"I'm sorry, Aya I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I feel honored to receive your love, but just not yet."

Aya looked dejected for a moment as she retracted her hands, but soon regained her vigor. She looked up to Ryo with sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay, Ryo Akiyama! You will not give up! I will make you fall in love with me!" Aya shouted while pointing her finger at Ryo with determination. "Remember! I LOVE YOU!"

Students around turned toward the commotions, as Ryo looked on embarrassed at this situation. Even though he is used to attentions, such blunt confession was still new to him. Usually, the girls would just stalk him and pretend to "accidentally" meet up. In this situation, the normally collected Ryo is flustered as he try to shut Aya up before causing more unnecessary attention.

Standing near the lockers at the end of the hall, Rika Nonaka can't help but witness the scene happening right now. Rika is known as a loner because she is cold and independent. She doesn't blend in with girls her age since she considers them unworthy of her attention. The girls despised Rika for her I-Don't-Care attitude, and most of the guys are intimidated by the aura she emits. Appearance wise, Rika can be considered a rare beauty. She has crystal clear blue eyes, milky-white skin, small body frame, and a fiery-red hair. If she wants, she could be the girl version of Ryo. Unfortunately, that's exactly what she disliked.

"Hn. A bunch of clowns making a fool of themselves." Rika said out loud for herself to hear as the others crowded around the Ryo and Aya. She stayed far away from the scene because she prefers to be alone. Besides, she would rather not get close to Ryo if she has to. She is greatly annoyed by the fact that he is Mr. Perfect when she knows nobody is actually like that. In fact, she hated the façade that everybody puts up in school that's why she tried to survive her four years of high school garnering the least attention she could. That said, Rika moved away from all the commotion to her next class before the bell rings and create more chaos in the hall.

* * *

She walked to her Calculus class and arrived there just as the bell rang loudly throughout the school. She heard the scramble of footsteps in the hall as students pushed and squeeze to reach their class on time. Rika just sat down in a seat at the back of the classroom. She only looked up when she saw her childhood friend, Takato and Henry arriving at the door.

"Hey, Rika, how is it goin'?" Takato and Henry took seats in front of Rika.

"Same as always." Rika replied curtly.

Takato, Henry, and Rika have been friends since middle school. Back then, Rika was the bully, Takato the victim, and Henry the peacemaker. They were three different people who somehow matched when they came together. So as they grew physically, their bonds also grew. By the time they are in high school, they knew each other like they knew the back of their hands.

"Rika, have you heard that Ryo turned down another girl?" inquired Takato. "I wish I can be that popular too…"

"So that you can get your girl Jeri?" asked Henry teasingly.

Takato blushed at the comment and stuttered, "N-n-o, that's no-o-t the reason at all."

"Yea, sure." Rika cut in sarcastically. Then she and Henri both burst out laughing at Takato's flustered face, because they both know that Takato has a crush on Jeri since forever.

"Very funny guys, what about you Rika? You like anyone?"

"…."

"Ohh, could our Rika be crushing on somebody? She's all grown up. I feel so proud." Takato faked a teary eye.

"I wonder who is this 'lucky' guy." Henry joined in.

Rika's facial features immediately twisted into a look of annoyance while Henry and Takato laughed. That's the three of them, three friends who enjoyed pestering but supporting each other all the way.

It was lunch. Instead of taking a break from the stress of school to enjoy a delicious meal, Rika was pulled into her counselor's office concerning some of her extracurricular activities.

"Please sit down Rika." Her counselor, Ms. Tomoko gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "I called you here today because I received a call from your mother. She wishes for you to become more social."

More social? That's just great, groaned Rika inside her head.

"Your mother suggested that you befriend girls your age by participating in clubs or teams. We strongly recommended you to participate because it is also a good for your college apps." Continued the

"Clubs? I don't do clubs." Rika shrugged off the suggestion and lean back in a manly fashion.

"Well, you have to 'do' now and the choices are either the Cheerleading Team, Fashion Club, or some other popular clubs in school."

Rika almost gagged at her options. There is no way she will never go near Fashion Club and she would rather die than be peppy all day. Knowing that she has no other choices, she told the counselor she will be announcing her decision tomorrow and excused herself from the office.

Once outside, Rika sighed in resignation. 'Geez, thanks mom!'

* * *

On the way home, Rika explained her predicament to Henry and Takato reluctantly after being attacked by their constant questions. Her two male friends were giddy from the news because it was the chance of a lifetime to see Rika interacting with others! After their initial fun and Rika's annoyance was over, Takato and Henry set their mind to help their friend with choosing the right club. Takato suggested the Band while Henry recommended the Science Team. Rika turned both of these down without a second thought. The trio continued to walk in silence until…

"I know! The Performing Art!" Takato shouted.

Broken out of their reverie, Rika and Henry turned to look at him strangely.

"I think Rika would be perfect! I mean she does have a pretty appearance. Adding on as a bonus, a SUPER-DUBER ,awesome voice!" continued Takato

"…yeah! Rika, you should sing. You do have a very nice voice and it would be a waste for you not to show it off." Joined in Henry

"…." Rika looked as if she is deep in thoughts. "..but I don't like performing."

"THEN THERE IS NOTHING YOU LIKE! C'mon Rika, you just have to do it. You know me and Henry both love your singing."

"First of all, it's "Henry and I." Second of all, I completely agree Rika. Don't let your talent go to waste." Henry tried to persuade Rika.

After a moment of silence, Rika nodded hesitantly She preferred to hide her talent in public due to an incidence in the past that scarred her fragile soul. Rika used to sing openly until elementary school. She participated in a Talented Show and won it all with her fantastic performance. However, it caused intense jealousy among her peers. They begin to bully her and belittle her skill, making her feel inferior. That's why Rika refuses to sing in public. Only when she is alone or with her real friends does she relax herself to sing. It was also this incidence that she steeled her exterior and made sure that nobody would ever pester her again.

This whole club thing with the counselor could not be avoided since it involved her mom. Of course, she could just ignored that too, but she knew her mom would never leave the subject alone.

All of a sudden, high school just became her worst nightmare.

* * *

Ryo's mind is occupied, usually with schoolwork or the student body, but today is the image of a girl. She is the most beautiful girl he ever met and her aura caught his eyes immediately.

"Did I ever see her in this school before?" Ryo muttered to himself.

Earlier today, while Aya was proclaiming her undying love for him, Ryo caught the stare of a girl standing down the hall. She is different from others from first glance. First, she doesn't flock to him like all the other girls, in fact, he could swore he saw a ridiculing glare from her. To Ryo, it seem like a challenge from the girl, as if saying try to catch me if you can. Ryo, being Ryo, cannot resist such challenge. Second, she sure is beautiful, a little tomboy, but an exotic beauty nonetheless.

"I want to meet her again…."

Suddenly, Ryo is shocked out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He looked back to see Aya hugging him.

"Ryo! Ryo! The Performing Art Club will be hold a recital this month! Guess what? I am the lead singer!" an excited Aya jumped up and down while not losing her grip on Ryo. " You have to come! I already reserve your ticket!"

"um..Sure, Aya, I'll be there." Ryo replied.

"Yes, then you can see how wonderful I am and fall in love with me!"

Without knowing anything, Ryo had just made the decision of his life. Little did he know, he is going to cross path with the girl who intrigued him so.

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rika stood in front of the door to the office of Ms. Tomoko. She hesitated when she raised her hands to knock. Part of her still held on to the hope that somehow everything was a mistake while the more rational part tells her that she has no other choice. Taking a deep breath, Rika knocked on the door. She heard a "Come in" sound from inside, thus she opened the door to face this dreadful moment. Rika moved toward her counselor and took a seat in front of the desk.

"I have decided." Rika announced with a masked tone. To her surprise, her voice did not reflect the anxiety inside. "There is no way I will ever join Cheerleading or the Fashion Club, but I 'might' be willing to give something else a try…"

"Oh? And what's that?" Ms. Tomoko smiled at Rika kindly, a sign of encouragement for Rika to continue.

"The Performing Art Club…" Rika's voice came out soft and mumbled as a pinkish tone grace her cheeks.

"Pardon? I didn't you." In reality, Ms. Tomoko had a pretty good idea of what Rika had just said, but she was so surprised by the decision that she just had to ask once again.

"…"

"THE PERFORMING ART CLUB! OKAY? THE CLUB WHERE STUPID PEOPLE SING!" It was difficult for Rika to come here and announce her decision in the first place. When Ms. Tomoko asked her again, Rika just lost all her composure as her anxiety exploded. Immediately, Rika stood up with unnecessary force and walked out of the office quickly.

Ms. Tomoko was so amused that she wasn't offended by Rika's rude departure. Rika had always worn the same indifferent expression everyday. She rarely displayed other emotions in front of other. Imagining Rika acting and singing like a normal girl was a novel thing for Ms. Tomoko. She was definitely going to be pay more attention to school plays from now on.

* * *

School ended just half an hour ago, but Rika decided to stay inside the library to ponder her next step. After announcing her decision to her counselor, Rika now face her nightmare: the actual audition. It was the middle of the year and auditions for this year's group was selected at the beginning of this school year. Somehow, she will have to find and talk to the club president, but she doesn't even know whom it is. Rika winced as she feels a headache coming on. "Oh boy, this will be fun." Rika muttered sarcastically to herself.

Just as she almost burst her brain thinking about her next step, a voice called out her name. Rika looked back to find Jeri, Takato's crush, coming toward her. Like Takato and Henry, Jeri also went to the same middle school with Rika. They have chemistry class together and are friendly acquaintance but far from close friends.

"Rika, I heard you are planning on joining the Performing Art Club!" Jeri beamed at her as Rika raised her eyebrows. Seeing the questioning look, Jeri quickly explained, "Takato and Henry told me."

'_Man, those two are dead!' _thought Rika before reply to Jeri, "Now that you know."

"So it is true! I'm so glad for you Rika!" Jeri smiled happily. "Just you know, I am also part of the Performing Art Club! The Vice President, in fact."

"Vice President…?" Rika was shocked, maybe this won't be as difficult as she thinks.

"Yep, the president is one of my best friends and we run this club together." Jeri continued proudly. " The president's name is Mimi Tachikawa, a senior. I can help you arrange a meeting with her if you want!"

"You really can do that…?" Jeri's generous offer of help made Rika feel much relaxed, but it did not eliminate all of her anxiety.

"Sure, how about lunch tomorrow? I think she will be free."

"Fine with me."

"Alright!" Jeri prepared to leave. " Come find us at Room 141. It's our club meeting and activities room. We will probably be giving you an audition, but if you are really as good as what Takato and Henry said then there really is nothing to worry about."

"Jeri?" Rika called out after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"…" Rika paused momentarily before opening her mouth for the words "Thank you."

Jeri gave Rika a sincere and gentle smile before running off, leaving Rika alone. Now that problem is half taken care of, Rika can now spend her brainpower on another pressing matter, Takato and Jeri. For once, she will actually interfere in other's lives, just because the future of her friends depends on it.

* * *

Ryo, as the president of the student body, spend most of his afternoon planning school activities. Even though he has his vice president, secretary and treasurer helping him, he insisted on being involved in every decision the student council makes. Today was no different, except they were busier.

"Ryo, the District Board is sending members to come and check up on our school." Yolei announced. Yolei is Ryo's secretary, a dedicated one at that, too. She is responsible for helping Ryo planning events and making sure everything is carried out perfectly.

"Really? When?" Ryo looked up at Yolei. "I didn't hear of this."

"That's because the school was notified today." Yolei continued. "They are coming in about two weeks. I think we should plan some performances to give a good impression."

"Not a bad idea, Yolei. Our school reputation depends on it." Ryo said firmly. As the president, he takes pride in running the school and ensuring a good reputation.

"I know! We should do collaboration between the Theatre Group and the Performing Art Club. You know? Like a musical!" chirped Yolei as she fantasized about the project.

"Oh great, more work for the treasurer." complained Izzy. He was the dedicated treasurer of the group who set the budget while making sure that everything is needed for a school event. Apparently, with Yolei giving ideas, his job seem to get harder and harder.

"I'll contact the president of the two clubs, Sora and Mimi, right away!" Yolei was hyped up about this project and no complaint was going to get in her way.

"That's a really good idea." Ken, the vice president, joined in on the discussion. "It would allow the District Board to see how much we emphasize on student activities! Nice job as always, Yolei!"

At this, Ryo saw Yolei blushed. He smiled inside knowing fully well that both Ken and Yolei liked each other, but they are just too shy too admit it. He then swore that he would get them to confess to each other somehow, but the "how" is still undecided. Unconsciously, Ryo's mind drift off from Ken and Yolei and onto the girl he saw before. Ever since yesterday, he had been thinking about her lately. He even prepared his hawk eyes to spot her out of the crowd, but so far with no success. Needless to say, Ryo was surprised at her appearance. It was already the middle of sophomore year, but he haven't seen her at all until yesterday.

"She couldn't be a new student. She seemed so familiar with this whole thing. Maybe even Aya's outburst." Ryo whispered in a voice so small that no one else heard it.

'_I still don't know her name…_'

"Ryo?" Ken and Yolei called out.

"…What?" Ryo was jolted out of his reverie.

"Are you okay these days? You seem to space out a lot frequently." Yolei voiced her concern like a worried mother.

"Of course I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" Ryo laughed off the concern, trying to show them that he is really fine.

"Well, ok. If you have anything you want to talk about, we are here for you." Ken said.

"Thanks guys! You are the best!" After quieting their concerns, Ryo berated himself for being so obvious. These two days, the images of the girl frequently invaded his mind and distract him from his work. Of course, he had to be professional and not let this show, but apparently it was becoming harder to do so. Even though he never knew the girl, he feels a strong inner desire to get to know her better. The urge is strange and weird, and he definitely doesn't understand why, but he certainly knows what he wants.

* * *

After finishing his work for today, Ryo bid goodbye to his friends and prepared to go home. Just before he left the building, his eyes caught something red outside the window. He walked closer to the window and widened his eyes at what he saw. It was that girl! The girl with the crystal clear eyes and fiery-red hair put up a spiky ponytail. Ryo didn't wait another minute as his feet seemly moved on his own. He ran out of the building trying to find the girl. He eventually found her alone under a tree. Ryo tried to approach her, but stopped when he heard an angelic voice singing.

ikutsu namida wo nagashitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara

Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita…. *

To say that Ryo was memorized was definitely an understatement. He was, in fact, immobilized by amazement as his eyes never left the girl before him. She was even more perfect than he thought. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The song was replaced with silence when Rika noticed that she had an unwanted audience. The moment she stopped sining, Ryo was alert once again.

"Can I help you?" Rika said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"um..hi there…you have a good voice." Ryo managed to voice out his thoughts but not before berating himself for sounding like a shy child. "So…what's your name? My name is…"

"Ryo, I know." Rika cut off Ryo before he could finish introducing himself. "The all perfect president of the student body whom everybody seems to admire."

"Oh! So you know me!" Ryo was not at all deterred by Rika's sarcasm. In fact, it urged him on to discover more about this mysterious girl.

"You should really join the Performing Art Club. I mean, you can sing."

"…"

"You should really perform for an audience. Why let your talents go to waste."

"Hm. I rather not."

"Why's that? I think…"

"Look, I don't have time to chit-chat all day considering that I have my own life. If you don't have anything important to say, I suggest you leave, _my king_." The last two words were emphasized with extreme mocking tone.

"I see, playing mysterious, huh? That's okay, I, Ryo Akiyama, likes a challenge, _princess_." Ryo returned in the same manner.

"Hm." Rika turned on her heels and walked away from Ryo without looking back.

"This will be interesting, princess." Ryo muttered after Rika was out of hearing distance. Surprising to say, he thoroughly enjoyed the encounter with her, and he has a feeling that they will be meeting more from now on. Ryo let out a content sigh. He was feeling good until a sudden thought invades his mind.

"Crap! I still didn't get her name!"

* * *

After her encounter with Ryo, Rika almost stomped all the way home. Ever since the horrible incident in the past, she never has sung in front of an audience. Even in front of her closest friends, Takato and Henry, she rarely performed. It was not like she is embarrassed or afraid, but that she is used to singing her hearts out when she is alone. It's her way of expressing her thoughts, so Rika definitely values her alone time. Sadly, Ryo, the boy she can't tolerate the most, ruined it. He never did anything mean to her. In fact, he was truly the perfect kid that every parent want, but he just annoys her so much whenever she sees him.

Today was the same. Rika felt strong irritation when she saw him standing there, watching her sing. She was annoyed at the fact that he bothered her with his 'perfect' demeanor, but she was not angry when she should be. The empty school ground was the only place she could practice without other people interfering. If anyone dared to bother her, Rika would surely scare him or her away with her tough attitude. This is what was supposed to happen. Whenever her mother barges in while Rika is singing alone, Rika would explode and tell her mother to leave. With Ryo, however, she "almost" had a casual conversation, in Rika's standards anyway. Rika didn't ponder further on the subject, simply choosing to attribute her strange behavior to being overly surprised at the unexpected audience.

"I have an audition tomorrow. I can't be wasting my time thinking about some weird guy." Rika said while kicking a pebble on the road. Rika's features broke into a small smile as she hummed the song she was just singing before.


End file.
